totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nasze własne Tap Madl
Totalna Porażka : Wyspa Oskayi - odcinek 11/13 Przypomnienie Topher : W poprzednim odcinku wyspy Oskayi - finałowa 7 pojechała do pobliskiego miasteczka bawić sie w policjantów. Mieli za zadanie rozdać jak najwięcej "Karnych Kut@sów". Rose zwyciężyła. Niespodziewanie nagrodą okazała się eliminacja! Później pozostali musieli wybrać kolejną osobę do eliminacji. Mackenzie iLorenzo byli na wylocie, ale obydwoje posłuzyli się laleczkami Voo-Doo, pozbywając się w ten sposób Net - byłej sojuszniczki Mackenzie. Zostało pięciu gladiatorów. Kim dziś okaże się być przegrany? Kto już za niedługo trafi odo finału? Tego się dowiecie oglądając Totalną Porażkę : Wyspę Oskayi! Czołówka... Stołówka Chef Hatchet : '''Dzisiaj na śniadanie serwuję moją pyszną jajecznicę na boczku! Siadajcie na duskach i wpierdalajcie wypierdki! '''Lorenzo : '''Grzeczniej może co? Nie jesteśmy psami idioto! -.- '''Darwin : '''Jesteś pewien, że ty nie? ;u; '''Mackenzie : '''Odpuść sobie tych docinków Darwin. ;) '''Darwin : '''Bo co? '''Mackenzie : Bo ciebie następnego wyeliminuję. Chcesz skończyć jak Net? ;-; Darwin : '''Jejku, ale się boję... -.- '''Lorenzo : '''A ty dziwko, miałaś mi loda zrobić, a nie kit-kata z biedry kupić! Zakłamana tapeciaro! >:( '''Mackenzie : '''Coś ty powiedział?! Najlepiej milcz jak do mnie mówisz, głupi spierdolony imbecylu! Ciesz się, że wczoraj miałeś tą zasraną lalkę. Dzisiaj na szczęście marny będze twój los. :))) '''Lorenzo : Jeszcze zobaczymy tępa pindo. :') Mackenzie : Jeszcze zobaczymy. A tymczasem... Podchodzi do Lorenzo i kopie go z całej siły w miejsce intymne. Koleś upada i zwija się z bólu. Mack patrzy na to z zadowoleniem. Mackenzie : '''Chyba naprawdę nie myślałęś, ze jestem taka pusta i zrobię ci dobrze, żeby nie odpaść. ;) '''Matthew : Ale dostał. :P Layla : Biedaczek...tak mi go szkoda...haha :D Darwin : Matt, Layla - chodźcie na stronę. ;d Chwilę później... Przed stołówką Darwin : '''Nie rozmawiajcie z Mackenzie! Jeszcze was zmanipuluje! ;o '''Layla : '''O mnie się nie martw. Po tym co zrobiła Net, u mnie nie ma szans na dogadanie się. :) '''Matthew : '''Rose miała rację, co do niej. Zróbmy przysługę jej, Alanowi i Net - pozbądźmy się tej dwójki przykurwiów. :DDD '''Wszyscy : Tak! <3 Przybijają piątkę. Okazuje się, że podsłuchiwała ich Kenzie. Mackenzie : '''A więc tak się sprawy mają... -.- Pokój Zwierzeń '''Mackenzie : No to zostaje mi praca indywidualna. Och... ;-; Darwin : 'Nie ma mowy, Mackenzie odejdzie dzisiaj bez dwóch zdań! Postaram się o to jak najbardziej! >) '''Lorenzo : '''Ał.... ;ddd Stołówka ''Wchodzi Topher. '''Topher : Witajcie frajerzy! Dzisiaj wyzwanie będzie dotyczyć mody! Wszyscy jęczą i marudzą... Topher : '-_____- więc dzisiaj weźmiecie udział w Tap Madl w wersji Oskayi! Oceniać będą was Chef Hatchet, ja oraz ktoś, kto baaaaaardzo zna się na modzie - ANNA MARIA! ''Pojawia się Anne Maria. '''Anne Maria : '''Siemka ludzie! '''Lorenzo : '''Nara typiaro! (please) '''Anne Maria : Ej, coś ci się gościu pomyliło? -_- Lorenzo : Weź się odwal frajerko. -_- Anne Maria : Kim ty kurwa jesteś, że MNIE śmiesz wyzywać od frajerów?! Jebnąć cię w ten krzywy ryj? Lorenzo : '''Mhm, no nie zesraj się. :P '''Mackenzie : Sklej już pizdę Lorenzo i mnie nie denerwuj. Darwin : '''Zatkaj się frajerze! '''Anne Maria : '''No widzę, że są tutaj jakieś prawilne mordeczki. ;3 '''Darwin : Takiej laski to tylko skończony debil by nie bronił. Mackenzie : '''Ewentualnie pedał. '''Matthew : '''EJ! -_- '''Mackenzie : '''Sorry...przecież ty jesteś bi a nie pedał! ;-; '''Matthew : No w sumie... Anne Maria : Z twarzy fajny. ;3 Layla : 'Kto? '''Anne Maria : '''Ten co jest bi i mój obrońca. Za to ten zjeb jest chujowy. >) '''Layla : '''Zgadzam się. >) '''Anne Maria : 'Żółwik. >) Pokój Zwierzeń '''Layla : '''Równa laska z tej Anny Marii. Myślałam, że to taka pusta lala z tapetą. Czasem pozory mylą. ;p '''Darwin : '''To była moja faworytka! <33 '''Matthew : Fajna dziewczyna. Ale moja kochana Rose lepsza oczywiście. <3 Wyzwanie Topher : Okej. Będziecie brali udział w pięciu rundach. Przyznajemy wszyscy łącznie punkty 1-10. Osoba z największą ilością punktów wygra i zdobędzie nietykalność. Reszta będzie zagrożona. RUNDA 1 - STRÓJ IMPREZOWY Punktacja : Darwin - 7/10 Layla - 9/10 Lorenzo - 4/10 Mackenzie - 10/10 Matthew - 6/10 RUNDA 2 - STRÓJ KĄPIELOWY Darwin - 8/10 = 15/20 Layla - 8/10 = 17/20 Lorenzo - 7/10 = 11/20 Mackenzie - 8/10 = 18/20 Matthew - 6/10 = 12/20 RUNDA 3 - STRÓJ CODZIENNY Darwin - 5/10 = 20/30 Layla - 7/10 = 25/30 Lorenzo - 8/10 = 19/30 Mackenzie - 9/10 = 27/30 Matthew - 9/10 = 21/30 RUNDA 4 - PIŻAMA Darwin - 8/10 = 28/40 Layla - 10/10 = 35/40 Lorenzo - 10/10 = 29/40 Mackenzie - 10/10 = 37/40 Matthew - 9/10 = 30/40 RUNDA 5 - BIELIZNA DO SEKSU'' XD'' Darwin - 6/10 = 34/50 (5) Layla - 9/10 = 44/50 (2) Lorenzo - 9/10 = 38/40 (3) Mackenzie - 8/10 = 45/50 (1) Matthew - 5/10 = 35/50 (4) Topher : 'Zwyciężyła Mackenzie! Reszta niech się przygotuje do głosowania! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Mackenzie : '''Tak to się robi! >:) '''Lorenzo : '''Nie mam żadnej lalki, żeby się obronić. Muszę wymyślić coś innego... '''Layla : '''No to wylatuje Lorenzo. :> '''Matthew : '''Bye, bye maszkaro! <3 '''Darwin : 'Żegnaj frajerze! Eliminacje '''Topher : Mackenzie jest nietykalna, więc jako pierwsza otrzyma dzisiaj piankę. Pozostali udadzą się na głosowanie. Mack również. Głosują... Topher : '''Drugą piankę dzisiejszego wieczoru otrzyma Layla, na ktorą nikt nie zagłosował. '''Layla : Supcio! :D Topher : '''Trzecia pianka wędruje do Matthew'a, na któego także nikt nie zagłosował. Zostali Lorenzo i Darwin. Lorenzo - jesteś na wylocie, bo jesteś mega wrednym frajerem, a Darwin - ty jesteś na wylocie za kampanię wyrzucenia z gry Lorenzo i Mackenzie. '''Mackenzie : '''Say what? O_O '''Darwin : Say that. >) Topher : '''Program opuści dziś............................. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . '''DARWIN?!!!! Darwin : '''Tak! <3 Chwila...... COOOOOOOOOOOOO O___________O '''Lorenzo : GÓWNO. CHYBA SŁYSZAŁEŚ CWELU! >) Wszyscy są w szoku. Mackenzie : Nawet ja jestem w szoku. ;oo Topher : Nawe tja. xd Nieważne, Darwin, słyszałeś. Wypadasz z gry! Zapraszam do Armaty Wstydu! Darwin : '''To na pewno podmiana głosów!!!! To oszustwo!!! >O '''Layla : Założe się na 100%, że to twoja sprawka Lorenzo! >:( Lorenzo : Jaka podmiana głosów? What? Darwin : '''Ty dobrze wiesz! Nie zgrywaj większego debila niż jesteś! >:( '''Lorenzo : '''Daję słowo, że to nie ja! :O Pokój Zwierzeń '''Lorenzo : Oczywiście, że to ja! (please) Mackenzie : Przypomniało mi się to, co zrobiła Eva w ILM! Postąpił dokłądnie tak samo! Oj...dostanie za swoje, jeszcze wszystkich nas popamięta... >) Armata Wstydu Topher : Ostatnie słowo zanim zostaniesz wystrzelony? ;) Darwin : Tak. Macie wyjebać tego przykurwia za mnie! Wykończcie go! Jak padalca! >:( Wszyscy : 'Z przyjemnością! ^^ '''Lorenzo : '''Pff... ;') ''Topher naciska guzik. Darwin zostaje wystrzelony. '''Darwin : '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Topher : Została już tylko czwórka! Co dalej czeka naszych półfinalistów? Kto wejdzie do wielkiego finału? Tego się dowiecie w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi